The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for providing accessibility of virtual environments via echolocation.
Echolocation is a process by which sound waves are used to assist with navigation. A sound source emits a sound wave and measures the reflected sound wave that reflects off of objects to thereby identify the presence, size, shape, and relative location of objects within a physical environment. Both animals and human beings utilize echolocation to identify objects in their physical environment.
In particular echolocation allows human beings with visual impairments to stimulate the visual processing portion of the brain to allow them to build a “visual” map of their environment. It has been shown that echolocation can allow a visually impaired person to independently navigate their physical environment, including participating in tasks such as hiking and riding a bicycle.